What the water gave me
by Raven Mage
Summary: When Cleo risked her life to save everyone she loved, she did not expect to wake up in a mysterious place called Atlantis. She meets Jason - who she has feelings for - and his friends - who she does not -. She knows that eventually she will have to tell them her secret, but she can't help but think Carpe Diem. Even though she's not quite in Rome.
1. When in Rome, or Greece

**Hi guys, so I made a new story, hope you all like it!**

**Disclaimer: I only own my plot, stop harassing me with your glares author guys!**

_**Raven Mage**_

* * *

"What are we going to do?" Rikki asked as they stared at the portal they had found in the moon cave.

The girls had returned to Mako after they finished college. As well as having become breathtakingly beautiful, the girls had also developed some new powers.

Rikki, had gained the ability to turn invisible and she was also able to make someone fall asleep.

Bella, had gained the ability to read minds, which she strongly protested against using unless they were faced with an emergency.

Emma, had gained the ability to enter water without transforming, much to the jealousy of the other girls, as she was now training to swim for the Olympics.

Cleo however, had undoubtedly hit the jackpot in the power department, she could see someone or somethings, past present and future, as well as all their thoughts and feelings, with one touch. And to add to her hydrokenisis and aerokenisis she could now also control fire and the earth. The girls had all teasingly called her mother nature after finding out, especially since she could talk to animals.

The portal required the life of a mermaid to be closed, or it spelled the end of the world.

She wouldn't let the other girls jump through, they all had too much to live for, she had seen it, after all.

Quickly steeling herself, she started running towards the portal ignoring their protests, as she told them that she loved them all, just before everything turned black.

* * *

Jason and Pythagoras, had been walking down the beach, joking about Hercules' never ending love for Medusa. It had become a very reliable source of entertainment for the boys since Ariadne had left Jason for her fiance. He had been rather heartbroken at the time, but he had learned to become happy for her.

"What's that?" His blond friend wondered aloud, when he saw something lying on the beach, looking like a mere shadow in the sunrise.

"It's a person!" Jason realized as he began to run towards the figure, his friend not far behind.

As he turned the figure over, he felt his breath catch in his throat. The figure had turned out to be a woman. A woman that possessed a beauty so pure that it was heartbreaking. She had long, curly dark brown hair that felt like satin. Smooth blemish free skin, long eyelashes, full lips and a very generous figure that most would kill for.

"Jason, she's bone dry. She looks like she must have washed up on shore." Pythagoras told him, sounding very concerned for the poor woman.

As it dawned on Jason what his friend was saying, he felt dread wash over him.

"She must have been lying here all night."

As quickly as he could, he lifted the stranger into his arms and began to walk towards the city gates.

"She looks to be on deaths door." His friend observed.

"Thank you, for that cheerful message. Who do you think we should take her to?"

"We can take her to my house, there is plenty of medicine there." His friend offered, not unkindly.

"Your house it is then."

* * *

Cleo woke up to the sound of voices.

_What? Where am I? How am I still alive?_

Realizing that she would have a panic attack if she continued, to took a few deep breaths and began to observe her surroundings.

_Okay, so I'm in a strangers house and there seem to be about three men in the next room. No need to panic then._

She slowly sat up in the bed that she had been carefully put down on. She stood up slowly and began to look around, taking in every inch of her surroundings.

"Excuse me? Could you tell me where I am?" She whispered to a pretty bird outside.

"Your in Atlantis." It chirped back.

_Atlantis huh? Well, it looks like I've gone back in time then._

"Could you tell me who's house I'm in?" She inquired, to the bird.

"You're in the house of Pythagoras. As well as his visitors, Hercules and Jason." It said, cocking its head to the side.

_Hercules? I am in the same building as Hercules. Nope, nothing strange about that._

"What's your name?" She asked the bird. "My name is Cleo."

"Nice to meet you Cleo. My name is Avis. I am a Phoenix."

_Wow..._

"I'm a mermaid."

"Delightful to meet you, Cleo the Mermaid. Goodbye." And with that Avis flew off.

_Odd little thing..._

She picked up a piece of parchment and began to read. When she was finished, she went to look for another before a thought stopped her in her tracks.

_Since when could I understand Greek?_

* * *

Jason was worried about the girl. She had been sleeping for a few hours, but he couldn't get over how pale she had been when they had found her.

"Is she alright?" Medusa asked as she burst in through the front door, startling the three men.

He couldn't help but roll his eyes when Hercules immediately sat up straighter and began to sweat slightly.

"Is she alright?" She demanded a second time. Her eyes bright with concern.

"We don't know anything yet I'm afraid." Pythagoras told her. "But I don't think that she will recover for a few weeks, judging by the state we found her in. She was very nearly dead when we spotted her."

"Well when she wakes up, tell her that I brought her some new clothes." She told him laying down a pair of women's hunting trousers, and a small shirt. "I don't know if they'll be enough, but they're all I have for now."

"Thank you. It's very kind of you." But the voice was not one that he recognized. It sounded honey coated and smooth, with an echo of an Australian accent.

As he turned around to look at her, what he saw broke his heart. I was a beautiful woman, with flowing russet hair, whiskey colored eyes, cherry red lips and glowing skin. A very generous chest attached to a small waist. And a pair of legs that went on for miles and miles...

"Eyes up here boys." She told them teasingly, her eyes swimming with mirth.

"Whats you name?" Medusa inquired.

Jason and the boys simultaneously leaned in, awaiting her response.

"My name is Cleo." She told them. "And may I ask why I woke up in a strangers bedroom?"

* * *

Cleo decided to walk out when she heard a woman speaking.

She was right when she had guessed that there were three men in there.

One, was rather, uh, large with short hair and beefy, but strong looking arms.

Another, was rather thin and stringy, with blond hair, and kind eyes.

But the third man was the one that caught her eye. He was tall, and had dark curly hair, dark eyes and a strong jaw. With some very defined muscles in all the right places.

The woman she had heard speaking, was very pretty. She had thanked her for bringing her some new clothes, feeling touched at the kindness she was receiving from a complete stranger.

When she caught the three man ogling her, she had reminded them were her eyes could be found, provoking a blush from them all at being caught.

When the pretty woman had asked her name, she had felt no obligation to lie, so she did not.

"My name is Cleo." She told them."And may I ask why I woke up in a strangers bedroom?"

When all she received was a spluttering response from the Blond, she decided to be a little more direct.

"It's alright, I can probably guess why, but may I at least know your names?" She inquired, anxious to know who was who.

"Oh, you must forgive us for being so rude," The blond apologized, "I am Pythagoras, this," he said, gesturing to the large man, " is Hercules. That is Jason," he pointed to the man with the curly, dark hair. " And she is Medusa."

At this she almost raised an eyebrow.

_Medusa? As in the gorgon? She seems to be missing a few, oh I don't know, snakes..._

She guessed that if she really was the Medusa from legend, than she can't have been turned into a monster, yet.

"That's alright." She told them kindly.

"Pardon me my lady, but you look to be in perfect health when, a few hours ago, we thought you to be on deaths door?" Jason asked her warily.

She both silently thanked, and cursed her mermaid immune system.

"I heal fast." She told him truthfully. "If you don't mind me asking, how did you find me?" She inquired curiously.

"We found you lying on the beach." The one called Pythagoras told her. She began to panic before he unknowingly soothed her fears by continuing. "You were as dry as a bone, so we deduced that you must have been lying there all night."

"Oh, so that's why everything's yellow." Was all she could get out before she collapsed onto a chair. "Would it be alright if I changed before I fell asleep again?" She asked Medusa, who had rushed forwards to help her when she fell.

"Of course." She told her kindly. "Let me help you to your room." She told her as she began to lead her out.

"Sleep tight." The one called Hercules told her teasingly. She sent him a withering look in response.

* * *

"Well she certainly looks a lot better." Jason observed, once the woman called Cleo, had left the room with Medusa.

"Not to mention, she is also quite the flirt!" Hercules barked out, seemingly amused by her playful antics.

"As well as the fact that she is very beautiful..." Jason trailed off, only then realizing that he was speaking out loud.

_Oops..._

Pythagoras, smiled wryly at him,before saying " It's just our luck, that when we feel the need to save a beautiful girl, she takes a liking to you more than us Jason."

He simply rolled his eyes in response before telling his friend "Why on earth you think that is beyond me."

They still didn't even know where she came from.

_Well she seems nice enough..._

But he couldn't let go of the feeling that there was more to this stranger than they realized.

* * *

Cleo sighed wearily as Medusa helped her to lie down in bed again.

"I'm sure that you will be fine in a few days." She tried to console her, but to no avail.

When Cleo had jumped through the portal, she knew what she had been giving up, but the severity of her situation had just hit her. She knew that she would not be able to hold back her tears any longer, so she decided to pretend to fall asleep.

"Tell the boys that I'm very grateful for what they've done." She pretended to breath out, before she made her eyes flutter shut.

As soon as she heard Medusa leave, she broke down, unable to contain her tears any longer.

She was never going to see her loved ones again, they hadn't even been born yet!

She would never hear her little sister laugh again, or hear her Father berate her for not calling him when she spent the night at a friends house.

She would never be able to visit the moon pool again, or swim with her best friends.

She didn't have a hope without them.

Sooner or later, someone was going to find out her secret, and if she really was in ancient Greece, then she could very well be killed because of it.

* * *

**So, what do you guys think? Good? Bad?  
**

**This will not be a Jason/Ariadne story, so if you're not okay with that, don't read it.**

**Peace out - _Raven Mage_**


	2. Ask a Siren To sing a Song why don't you

Cleo had been in Atlantis for a few weeks, when she decided to ask Jason a question that had been bugging her ever since she had arrived.

"Can you spar with me?" She confronted him one day, making sure that she was giving him her infamous bambi eyes.

She waited a few moments for his answer, beginning to smile tentatively at him, waiting for his answer.

"No." He deadpanned, beginning to walk away.

It took her a few moments to digest his response.

"No? And why not?" She shouted at him, earning them several looks from curios passers by. "Is it because I'm a girl?"

He rolled his eyes at her. "No, it's not because you're a girl Cleo, it's because you could hurt yourself." He reprimanded her, before realizing that he may have just stuck his foot in it.

"I can take care of myself!" She told him, looking rather angry and quite hurt that he would think that of her. "Come on Jason, just one match?" She begged.

"No." He said, cursing himself inwardly, as he almost fell to her charms.

"Fine!" She snapped at him.

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

They turned away from each other. They remained that way for a few moments, before he turned around to apologize.

What he saw, reminded him of a situation he had come across a few weeks earlier. He had found Cleo, watching the sun rise on the shore, her tall body wracked with silent sobs, as tears streamed down her eyes.

He hadn't confronted her about it, believing that she would tell them what was troubling her when the time was right. It was almost always wrong.

"Listen, Cleo..." He trailed off, as he put his hand on her shoulder. He was about to apologize when he was suddenly yanked, and thrown through the air before he landed a good five feet away. He groaned in pain as he felt his back crack when he stood up.

"I said, I can take care of myself." Cleo growled at him, her eyes ablaze with anger.

_She threw me...five feet...over her shoulder..._

"I see that now." He muttered, eyes wide as saucers.

* * *

He was drinking at the tavern, when Pythagoras and Hercules found him, sitting there, staring off into the distance with a blank look on his face.

"So, care to tell us how pissed off you had to make our dear little Cleo for her to throw you five feet?" Hercules nonchalantly asked. Pythagoras harshly nudged him, trying to wake him from his stupor.

A little while later, Jason opened his mouth to speak, as the two other boys leaned forwards to hear the story.

"She threw me..." Jason let out, ignoring the boys mutual groans and snickers.

"Yes she did." Hercules pointed out the obvious.

"I think I'm going to have to talk to her now?" It came out as more of a question, as if seeking approval from his friends on his conclusion.

"Yes you do" Pythagoras nodded, proud of his friend for reaching his conclusion, even if it did take him a couple of hours to reach it...

"Right, well wish me luck." Jason told them, swiftly rising from his seat.

"And don't let her throw you too far!" Hercules roared out, for all of Atlantis to hear, as they heard chuckles coming from many directions.

* * *

Cleo was sweeping when she heard the front door open.

"Cleo? Are you here?" She heard Jason ask, before he found her and came in.

"Listen Cleo, I'm really sorry, for not letting you spar with me, and thinking you couldn't take care of yourself." He told her, his eyes not hiding any lies.

Cleo paused for a second, leaning the broom against the wall, before turning around and hesitantly, encircling her arms around his waist, and burying her face in his chest.

She felt him stiffen up for a moment, not prepared for the embrace, before he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer, inhaling the scent of her hair, as he nuzzled the top of her head with his nose.

When the finally separated, they began to untangle themselves slowly, before she gave him a pretty grin.

"Thanks for cheering me up." She thanked him, as she leaned up to kiss him on the cheek, before walking into her room, and lying down for the night.

* * *

When Jason woke up the next morning, he immediately lifted a hand to touch his cheek, remembering how Cleo had kissed it, when his door slowly creaked open.

He quickly closed his eyes and evened out his breaths, hoping for a few more moments of peace, before he had to leave his bed.

"Do you think he's sleeping?" He heard Hercules say, not even bothering to lower his voice.

"Yes, he's sleeping!" Echoed a second voice, followed by a thump and a muffled groan, indicating that hie bear of a friend had been hit in the stomach.

_Good old Pythagoras..._

"Well there's only one way to be sure." Cleo. What was she doing in his bedroom? He only heard silence following that, leaving him unprepared for the blow on his belly, as a small weight settled on it.

"Why?" He let out in a whine, opening his eyes, only to be greeted with the shining whiskey colored one's of Cleo. They were almost nose to nose.

"Good morning sleepy head!" She giggled out in excitement, ruffling his hair.

He saw his friends standing at the doorway, almost choking with laughter as they looked on at this peculiar scene.

She let out some more merry laughter, before Jason got an evil idea.

He quickly grabbed her around the waist, ignoring the gaping stares at his boldness, before swinging her around, both of them tumbling off his bead in the process.

They landed on the floor with him on top of her, laughter bubbling from the pits of their stomach's.

Then he began to wriggle his fingers on her waist.

She immediately erupted into peals of contagious laughter, trying to worm her way out from under him, as she gasped for breath.

"St-stop it!" She squealed out, trying, in vain, to fight him off.

He began to relent a little, before a devious plot entered his mind.

"Let's make a deal." He exclaimed, stopping, to instead put one arm on either side of her head, trapping her so that she could not escape.

"What sort of a deal?" She asked once gained her breath back.

"You have to sing a song for us." He told her, ignoring her wide eyed look. "You have to sing a song for us, whenever we see fit." He added nodding to himself.

"No." She flat out told him, eyes shining with defiance as she peered up at him.

"Yes." He retorted. When he saw that she was about to protest, he added "Or, I shall tickle you mercilessly until you agree."

"You wouldn't dare." She mocked him. Tilting her head back so she could see him better.

"Oh but I would." He told her, resting his hands on her waist once again and offering a wolfish grin.

"Monster." She accused playfully.

"Looks like we're doing this the hard way then." He said, sighing wearily in mock pity, before he began the torture once again.

"No-no, I agree! I agree!" She quickly told him, mid laugh.

"Good." He said standing up, accidentally pulling her up with him a bit too hard, resulting in their noses being bashed together.

Cleo huffed, and rolled her eyes at him, before crossing her arms over her chest, and heading for the door. "Thanks for the help guys." She sarcastically told the boys, who by now, had tears of laughter running down their eyes.


	3. The Nightmare Monster

**Guess who's back? No it's NOT superman, or Underdog, or my strange recollection of useless facts ('cos lets face it guys, when did it even leave?)**

**It's another chapter!**

**So, the last two chapters were just fillers, but this is were the real adventures begin!**

**Finally, I get to go wild with my wacko ideas!**

**On with the story.**

**Oh right, the disclaimer -I do not own Atlantis OR H20: Just add water!**

* * *

"Why people think that it's too dangerous for me to be out at night without a weapon is beyond me. They all saw how I threw Jason- a fully grown man! -over my shoulder like he was a sack of flowers!" Cleo huffed as she walked down the abandoned market street.

She looked down and couldn't help but smile as she saw her trousers. Everyone had strongly protested against wearing them, but she had insisted and here they were now. She had caught Jason staring openly at her legs and gaping like a fish when she walked into the tavern wearing them.

She had needed to call his name six times before he snapped out of it. She didn't know why, but this made her very happy.

A little while later, she had told him that she was going for a quick walk around town.

She had also watched as his face fell upon hearing the news.

**_Flashback_**

_"No." Was the first words that had come out of Jason's mouth.  
_

_"Excuse me?" She questioned him disbelievingly, hacked off at the fact that it had sounded more like an order than a request. _

_"You're not afraid of the dark?" Hercules questioned her, baffled. _

_"Oh please, I used to love playing in the dark..." She trailed off, enjoying the odd look on their faces. "Just joking!" She laughed._

_Jason's face had remained equally stony._

_"Tell you what, if I get in trouble, I'll scream. It's really bloodcurdling too." She reasoned with him, holding her hand out to shake._

_He remained like a statue for a moment, before he mumbled reluctantly, "Fine."_

_"Thank you!" She squealed as she kissed him sweetly on the cheek, before skipping out the door._

**_End of Flashback_**

She heard a crash and whirled around to face it. There was nothing behind her.

_It's probably just my imagination running away with me._

* * *

Jason couldn't help but worry about Cleo, Atlantis was not a friendly place after dark.

"Calm down Jason, she will probably return soon." Pythagoras attempted to reassure him. It didn't work.

"Don't worry boy, she's only been gone. half an hour." Hercules said, his face growing worried as it dawned on him what he had just said.

Jason continued to fidget in his seat. She had been gone half an hour, it was dark, she was alone.

The door opened and Jason looked up quickly. I wasn't her.

"Look Jason, if she doesn't come back in a little while, then we'll go and look for her, okay?" His blond friend said.

Then they heard a scream. I was _bloodcurdling..._

* * *

Cleo quickly scaled the house she heard the crash come from, as she climbed, something dark, warm and sticky dripped onto her face. It smelt of rust and salt.

It was blood.

She heard a moan and increased her speed, swiftly jumping over the edge of the flat building and onto the roof.

What she saw terrified her.

There was a hideous creature crouched near a body, eating what appeared to be it's intestines.

The body was that of an old man who's stall she often visited in the market. He would always give her a shiny red apple. She didn't even know his name.

There were bits of his vital organs strewn around the rooftop, along with puddles of blood and various limbs.

She knew that the scene would forever plague her nightmares.

As the creature turned around to look at her, she let out a bloodcurdling scream. It had a smile of razor sharp fangs dripping with blood that seemed too big for its face, long matted white hair caked in blood. It's entire body was that of a skeleton with a canvas skin stretched over it. It had long arms and long, bony fingers, each with a foot long claw on the end. Its eyes were its most haunting aspect, they were like two sunken sockets, as dark as night, like sharks eyes, like a dolls eyes.

It was the epitome of evil. It was the monster that had lurked in her nightmares and darkest dreams.

Cleo had always been scared of dolls. She had a strange notion that someone had trapped somebody's soul inside one, giving it a cold, dead, pleading look.

She backed away as swiftly as she could, and promptly fell through the air.

A familiar pair of arms caught her as they encircled her waist, she quickly turned around and sobbed into Jason's chest.

"It's okay, you're okay now." He reassured her as he rested his chin on her head.

She heard footsteps and shouts.

The guards arrived and drove the creature away.

"N-no, you do-on't understand!" She wailed, having read the horrors in the creatures eyes. "It know who I am, It recognized me! It's gonna c-come for me!" She began to panic, pounding on his chest attempting to flee from the scene.

The whole of Atlantis was now present, it seemed. All having been attracted to Cleo's screams.

Pythagoras held a cloth over her nose that would knock her out into a dreamless sleep so she would calm down.

Hercules comforted Medusa, who had silent tears of sympathy rolling down her cheeks.

"It knows who I am!" Cleo breathed out, horror still present in her voice and eyes. "It knows who I am!"

"What knows you you are Cleo?" Jason asked her, concerned.

"The creature from my nightmares!"

"Cleo, what do you mean? What is it?" Pythagoras asked, a little in awe that she had not fallen asleep yet.

"The Wendigo!" She told them, before the darkness in the edges of her vision overtook her completely. "The Wendigo!"

And so the darkness claimed her for his own.


	4. Sorry guys

**Hi guys, so I know that these thing are soooooo annoying, but I felt like I owe you guys an explanation instead of disappearing for a few days.**

**So basically, what happened was I was using a peeler in my kitchen, when I slipped on a bit of water on the floor and i accidentally scraped like a layer of my nail off. Seriously, there is an actual hole in it. Plus it is really painful! So I'm afraid I'm gona be out of action for a while, but those who wait will be rewarded with an extra long chapter, so patience is the word!**

**Once again guys I am so very sorry.**

_**Raven Mage**_


End file.
